


All I Want For Christmas is You

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal post Fall, the years through Christmas lists.





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts).



 

 

The Christmas lists were Will’s idea, an act of desperation to curb the awkwardness between them that first year and Hannibal was surprisingly agreeable. 

## Ten Things You Want to Do Next Year 

Will’s  ** _Year One_**  list consisted of ridiculous things like  **‘Watch Hannibal eat McDonald’s’** and  **‘Hannibal’s ‘Cut Open a Victim of My Choosing.’**  They did both lists, growing closer and learning each other again after so long apart. 

If Will hadn’t already been in love with Hannibal before then, he would’ve been by the end of year one though the last number on his list was conveniently, ‘ **Tell Hannibal How I Feel.’**

 ** _Year Two_**  was more serious, their lists growing in intensity to their feelings. 

**‘Fuck Hannibal in Public’  
**

**‘Kill Bedelia Du Maurier’**

Will particularly enjoyed that one and showed his thanks to Hannibal after, knowing the want was more for him than anything else. 

 _ **Year Three**_  was softer,  **‘Get a Dog’**  was followed by Hannibal’s  **‘See Will Clean Shaven’**  which was more frightening than Will ever expected though in Hannibal’s eyes he’d never looked better. 

He kept his beard close shaved all of  ** _Year Four_** , and added  **‘See Hannibal With A Beard’**  just because he felt like playing. Hannibal hated the beard and spent all the way to Christmas complaining till Will crossed off  **‘ ~~Get a New Car~~ ’**and added  **‘Shave Hannibal in the Tub’**  which got him a very enthusiastic response. 

 ** _Year Five_**  was the hardest, mostly because they were nearly captured and started to live modestly again hopping from country to country till they settled on Cuba. Will’s list was simple that year,  **‘Stay Together,’**  and Hannibal’s angry  **‘Kill Jack Crawford’**  though that was never finished because Will refused to put them in that danger. 

 ** _Year Six_**  gave birth to  **‘Get a Cat’**  and  **‘Spend a Month Walking Around Naked’** which was the cause of Will’s weight loss that year but Hannibal seemed to gain weight. Will was only slightly scolded for that but he lived for the sight of his tiny paunch. He wouldn’t lose that no matter what Hannibal preferred. 

Now here they were on  ** _Year Seven_**. 

Will sat in front of his list Christmas Eve while Hannibal was in the study doing the same. He didn’t know what he wanted really. They were happy, blissfully and completely, so why did he need? 

He had written  **‘Get Married’**  only to immediately throw it away because that was silly. They didn’t need that, the scars they both wore enough of a sign of their commitment than anything else. He started to write,  **‘See Hannibal with Long Hair’**  which made him so distracted imagining he didn’t hear the door open. 

“I’ve finished.” 

Will was startled into a laugh, feeling his cheeks redden. He’d written ten already? 

“I’m not, I just…” 

“I would like you to see mine.” 

“Not till I’m done,” Will mumbled, turning away to half ass a few. 

**‘Get Hannibal a Twitter’  
**

**‘Get Another Dog (Cephie is Lonely and Monster is Mean)’  
**

**‘Kill Our Neighbors’**

“Will, please.” 

He sighed and turned only to frown at the sight of Hannibal looking scared. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Hannibal held out the list and Will laughed at the first one. 

**‘Get Another Dog’**

“I can’t believe you…” 

“Please keep reading.” 

He did, skimming the others though they were much better than his. Hannibal wanted to go on vacation somewhere cold and Will felt an odd homesickness. 

“What am I…” 

Number 10 made Will freeze. 

**Get Married**

He looked up to see Hannibal holding an ornament. Will laughed. “Seriously?” 

The words “Will You Marry Me?” were written in gaudy glitter across the thing and Will had never loved the man more. 

“Yes.”

Will took the ornament and turned it around. “How long have you had this?” 

“Since Year Two.” 

Will grinned and tears obscured his vision. “You’ve kept this for five years?” 

Hannibal knelt down in front of him and reached into his pocket for a ring box. 

“Yes. Do you remember…” 

“You crossed off one of them,” Will whispered, “I remember.” 

“We killed Bedelia.” 

Will took the ring and put it on his finger, the plain white gold band more perfect than he could’ve dreamed. 

“You were too afraid to ask me to marry you so we killed someone I hated?”

Hannibal took his hand and kissed the ring. “Yes,” he confessed, “You have not given a response.” 

Will leaned in close and kissed his lips softly. “Yes.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “Now you can show me your list.” 

Will laughed and reached into the garbage can to show him his tossed out list. 

“I guess we were on the same page.” 

“Are we not always?” 

They made love like starving men, all teeth and sharp edges, and when Hannibal fell asleep after Will went to his desk to finish his list. He wrote **“Get Married”** next and then at the very end added: 

**‘Go Home and Kill Jack Crawford.’**

He turned of the desk lamp and climbed back in bed with a smile on his face. 

Hannibal would be so happy tomorrow. 

Merry Christmas indeed. 

 

 


End file.
